The Bullet
by Sassbrat
Summary: Superboy finds out a secret about Wally as the speedster saves his life from a krypotnite bullet and also started to develop feelings for the speedster who had been his friend since the beginning. Will Superboy act on his feelings for the speedster and survive and survive Wally's very protective mentor? find out in this new story. based on prompt from Live journal. femwally
1. prologue

**_HEY EVERYONE. HERE IS A NEW STORY THAT I FOUND OUT LIVE JOURNAL UNDER THE YJ ANON MEME PAGE. THE PROMPT WAS THAT WALLY SAVE SUPERBOY FROM BULLET THAT WAS LACE WITH KROPTONITE. _**

Prologe

Superboy and Kid Flash had been separated from the team during a mission to track down some members of the Injustice League which turned out to be only Poison Ivy and Joker. Superboy and Kid Flash took on Joker which caused them to become separated from the team so fast.

A few minutes into the fight, Joker pulled a gun and aimed it at Superboy.

Kid Flash didn't even think before he saw Joker fire a gun that had a bullet that was covered in what looked like Kryptonite. Kid didn't waste a single second nor did the speedster think before he moved his body faster than he had ever done. In a flash to coin a phrase, the young speedster was in front of Superboy and felt the bullet pierce his chest.

"KID FLASH!"

Superboy didn't realized just how loud he had yelled when he saw Kid Flash speed right in front of him. The speedster had taken a bullet that was laced with Kryptonite that if it would have hit Superboy, he would had been badly injured or worse killed.

Superboy grabbed Kid Flash before he hit the ground. "Kid, can you hear me?" Superboy asked as he tried to find the Bullet in his friend's chest. The clone found the bullet but noticed that the bullet was half in and half out of Kid Flash's chest. The half that was out of the chest was stuck in something that looked like bandages wrapped around the middle of the chest.

Before Superboy could do anything else, he felt someone behind him. Ready to defend himself and Kid, Superboy turned around to see that it was only Robin and the others who had taken out Joker when the clone had been to occupied with taking care of his speedster friend.

"What happened?" Robin asked showing the panic in his voice as he saw the blood on his best friend. The bird themed sidekick rushed to the Speed themed hero and began to administer First Aid.

Superboy told The Boy Wonder what had happened and what Kid had done.

"How is he?" Superboy asked as he kept an eye on Kid and still confused about the bandages that may have just saved the young speedster's life.

"Not good." Robin called out as his hands were stained with the blood of his best friend. "We need to get him back to the Cave FAST!"

Miss Martian gently began to use her powers to levitate Kid Flash and Robin who hadn't taken his hands of the wound in Kid's chest.

"Miss Martian, take Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash to the Bioship and get them back to the Cave. Artemis and I will handle Joker and return when the situation is handled." Aqualad told his teammates as he watched Artemis tie up The Joker a little to hard but then again he would have done the same thing as the insane clown had injured one of their teammates.

Miss Martian nodded her head and flew and fast as she dared fly with a injured speedster. The Teenage Martian was hoping that she would be able to make in time back to The Cave because from what she knew about Speedster's healing powers was that if there was a bullet or something in the wound then the injury would never stop bleeding until the object was removed.

As soon as Miss Martian got to the Bioship, she set Kid Flash and Robin on a bed that he created and told Superboy to hand on tight as the young Martian was going to make the Bioship go faster than she had ever gone.

The Bioship arrived at The Cave in a record time. The Adults were waiting for them to take Kid Flash into the MedBay for treatment, which was need badly if Robin's blood stained costume was any sign.

Several hours later.

Artemis and Aqualad had returned to The Cave after handing Joker over to Batman who took him back to Arkham where he was going to stay.

Kid Flash was still in surgery but was going to make it. Robin had showered and had changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt with his shades over his eyes. Miss Martian was pacing back and force in the air with worry.

As for Superboy, he was punching the daylights out of a punching bag. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that Wally who gave him the moon was hurt because of him being so slow. But that was not what was bothering him. The thing that was bothering him was the bandages around Kid's upper chest.

Conner thought that Kid may have been hurt in an earlier battle but the injuries would have been gone due to speedster's healing powers. If Wally healed fast then WHY were there bandages around his chest?"

"Wally's a Girl."

Conner turned around to see Flash standing in the hallway with a sad look on his face.

"What?!"

Flash took a deep breath before he spoke. "I figured that you saw the bandages around Kid's chest when you used your X-Ray vision to see her wounds. You besides Robin and the League are the only ones right now that know about Kid's gender and I figure that you have the right know since she asked me to tell you. But let me tell you right now Conner, what I am about to tell you is not what you think." Flash told the Clone before taking a seat in one of the chairs and motioned for Conner to do the same.

The clone did what he was asked. He was curious as to why someone who was as happy as Wally would hide her gender but then again Flash was known for being protective of his family.

_Next chapter, Conner finds out more about Wally and why she hid her gender from her Uncle._

**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME FOR ANY OF MY STORIES.**

**reviews would be wonderful as they make me write faster.**


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS AS WELL. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT.**

Chapter 1

Conner sat down and waited for Flash to explain why Wally was hiding her gender. The clone was very curios as to why someone who was always so open and cheerful would hide who she was.

"First things first, Wally's real name is Mehira. Second, Wally has few reasons as to why she hid her gender." Flash told the clone as he sat down in front of him.

"Is one of the reason because of your protectiveness?" Conner asked knowing that Flash was very protective of his family to the point of almost killing people who would dare to hurt those he cared about.

Flash smiled an answer knowing that Conner would take that as a yes. "Another reason is the villains Young Justice fights." Flash told the clone.

"But what about The Rogues? They're villains as well." Conner asked. He knew that Flash's villain gallery was not as evil as some of the other members of the League's villain gallery. The Rogues had morals and even had helped Flash out in some situations.

"The Rouges are actually fond of Wally and sometimes when the Rogues aren't on a crime spree Wally spends the day with them." Flash told Conner who had a look of confusion on his face. "I know it may seem hard to comprehend but The Central City Rouges aren't like other villains."

"I know that they have a no killing and no hurting women and children rule." Conner replied, still confused.

"It was The Rogue's idea for Wally to dress up as a boy since they are a heck of a lot nicer in the Villain world and don't take to kindly to other Villains coming into their city and making a mess. There was one time when Joker came to Central City and used Wally to get me to join him. Let's just say that when The Rogues found out what That Insane Clown was doing to Wally who they affectionately call 'Baby Flash', well it resulted in Joker being returned to Gotham in a body cast due to him giving Wally a nasty black eye and a broken are when she was Kid Flash. That is how protective my villain gallery is of Wally." Flash explained to Conner who looked like he was starting to understand.

"So Wally really is pretending to be a boy do to someone protectiveness." Conner said.

"Yes and no. Another reason Wally pretends to be a boy is because she would get more respect as a boy from everyone." Flash told the clone who gave him a confused look. Flash let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day with a clone that was made to be a living weapon.

"Conner, you may not see it but female heroes have to work twice as hard to get the same respect as male heroes. The public generally didn't like female heroes for some reason but over time with the help of Wonder Woman and Black Canary and Hawkwoman, the world began to see that women superheroes were pretty cool. Also people don't give teenage female superheroes the respect they deserve." Flash explained hoping he would have to explain the third reason why Wally hid as a boy.

"But that really doesn't explain why Wally would hid her gender from her team." Conner explained, a little hurt that the hero who gave him the moon was hiding something this big from him.

Flash once again sighed. The Speedster knew that he was going to have to explain the third reason why his niece hid her gender from everyone.

"Conner, you may find this hard to believe but Wally has self-confidence issues. Now what that means is that Wally doesn't feel comfortable in her own body due to something that happened in her past that is not mine to tell. Flash told the Clone who he guess was beginning to understand what was going on if the look on the clone's face was anything to go by.

"I understand. I'll keep Wally's gender a secret until she ready to tell the team." Conner told Flash. Keeping Wally's gender a secret was the right thing to do since she had shown him the moon and risks a lot of punishment and her own life to make him see the light so to speak.

Flash smiled at the Clone. "Thanks, Conner. You have no idea what this means to me and to Wally who I think I is ready to see you. I also think Wally knows that you know about her gender." Flash told The Clone of Superman.

Conner nodded his head before he got up off the chair and headed out of the room to head to the med-bay's recovery room where Wally was recovering from her injuries.

Once Conner was out of the room that he and Flash had the talk in, he headed straight for the Recovery room to talk to Wally and let her know that her secret is safe

_next chapter Conner talks to Wally and lets her know that her secret is safe._

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME**_

_**reviews would be wonderful as they make me write faster.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A SEASON 3 AND WALLY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED.**

Chapter 2

Conner walked into the room where Wally was resting from her injury. The clone took a moment to watch the sleeping speedster. You could see a little bit of fact that Wally was a girl but Conner only thought that because he now knew that Kid Flash was a girl. Conner saw that Wally's figure was slimmer and much more like M'gann and Artemis's body shape. He also saw that her chest was unbound as well.

"I take it that you know?" Wally asked as she looked over to see Conner standing over her.

"Yeah. I found out when I tried to find the bullet hole in your chest when you were shot but I didn't tell anyone. Flash figured out that I had found out about your gender and talked to me about some things." Conner replied with a smile. He was glad that the first person that had shown him the moon was okay.

Wally smiled at the clone. "Did he tell you that The Central City Rogues were were the ones that came up with the idea that I should be a boy when I'm Kid Flash?" Wally asked a little weakly.

Conner nodded. "Wally, your secret is safe. When you want to tell me more than I won't force you. Although I will tell you that I am curious about a lot of things." Conner told his speedster friend.

"Thanks Conner. I promise you that when I'm ready to tell people than you will be the first to know." Wally replied with a smile again.

"I'll let you get some rest as I know that you are going to need it." Conner told the speedster as he could see that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Thanks Conner." Wally said with a smile before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

Conner stayed in the room for a few more minutes just watching his friend before he left the room. When the clone left the room he came face to face with Batman and Robin who didn't look happy at all.

"We need to talk." Batman told the clone in a voice that left no room for argument.

Conner nodded his head and follow The Dark Knight and Boy Wonder to a room that was used for interrogations and was sound proof. The clone knew that he was in for a talk and slightly feared for his life. He may have been stronger than Batman but Conner knew that he was no match for Batman.

"Take a seat."

Conner did what he was told to do by sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. Batman sat in front of him and Robin sat beside his mentor.

"Flash has told me that you found out about Kid Flash being female due to her injury." Batman said in his monotone voice but you see in his face mask that his eyes were glaring at Conner.

Conner nodded his head. The Clone knew that despite his demeanor, Batman was just as protective of Wally as he was of Robin.

"I want you to know that I don't plan on revealing the fact that Wally is a girl to anyone. It's not my secret to tell." Conner told the bat themed hero.

"That is good, because let me tell you right now. If you do anything to hurt Wally in any way, shape or form because she is female, then I will make it so that you wish you had never been created." Batman told Conner in a voice that the clone knew that Batman was telling the truth.

"And for me Conner. You do know that I will make you pay if you hurt my best friend." Robin pointed out as he glared at the clone. The Boy Wonder knew that Conner wouldn't do anything to Wally but Robin had to make sure that the clone knew that he and Batman were serious about keeping Wally safe. Flash had told both Batman and Robin that Wally had been through hell when she was younger and didn't deserve to go through hell with her friends and those she thought as family.

"I've got a question. Do the Arrows know about Wally?" Conner asked knowing that Green Arrow did consider Wally family and Roy was the big brother to Wally.

"Both Arrows do know about Wally's gender. I will warn you that Roy is insanely protective of Wally and is not afraid to hurt you if you do anything to hurt Wally." Robin pointed out.

"I would never do anything to hurt Wally. She gave me the moon and defended me against Superman when he was being a jerk." Conner told the Bats.

Batman looked at the Clone for a few moments before he got up and left the room. The Dark Knight now knew that Conner wouldn't hurt Wally.

Conner let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. He may have super-strength but when you were being interrogated by The Batman, you just couldn't help but be afraid. There was just something about the non-powered founder of the Justice League that made you afraid.

Once Batman was out of the room, Robin looked over to Conner. "I meant what I said about you hurting Wally even though I know that you won't hurt her. It's not in your nature." Robin said.

Conner looked at Robin. "To tell you the truth, if it hadn't been for her taking the bullet for me, I would have never found out that Wally was a girl." Conner told his friend. "To tell you the truth, I'm actually surprised that I survived the talk with Flash who is so much more scarier than Batman at times."

"That much is true with Flash." Robin replied as he remembered a time when Wally had been hurt really badly on a training mission before the team was formed. Flash who was know for being one of the most laid back heroes had literally punched Batman when the speedster had found out that Batman was the one who gave them the training mission. Once Wally had healed from her wounds, she was grounded so to speak for a few weeks until Flash was sure that his beloved niece was fully healed and ready to go back to being a hero.

Robin and Conner both looked at each other and knew that they were going to do their best as protecting Wally to make sure that what had ever happened in her past would not happen in the future.

_Next chapter The Arrows find out about Conner knowing. Meanwhile the main reason why Wally pretends to be a boy comes back into her life._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime and you may guess as to who it is that comes back to haunt Wally.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT FROM EVERYONE. I HAVE ANOTHER STORY THAT I AM PLANNING ON DOING IN THE NEAR FUTURE. WHAT IT IS ABOUT I WON'T SAY JUST YET SO YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT.**

Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Wally had been injured and the young speedster was back to normal other than a slight bruise on her chest which would be gone in a matter of hours. Conner had kept his promise to Wally about not telling anyone that she was a girl.

Wally was told to take it easy for a while as no one knew what kryptonite would do to a meta human's body. Especially a Meta human that had super speed. So far Wally was showing no side affect after getting a Kryptonite bullet shot in her chest.

During the past few days. Conner began to think if Roy maybe knew about Wally being a girl since that red haired archer had been friends with Wally and Robin for years. The Clone would wait until Roy or anyone else came and approached him on the matter about Wally.

Conner wouldn't have to wait long to get his answer as the clone didn't know what had happened but one minute he was reading a book in the living quarters of the Cave and then the next he blacked out.

Conner woke up to find himself sitting in a chair with a kryptonite arrow pointed in his face. The clone focused his eyes to see the familiar color of green and a outfit that looked a lot like Robin Hood.

It took Conner a moment to realized that it was Green Arrow pointing the Kryptonite arrow in his face. It was then that Conner realized that Green Arrow knew about Wally being a girl and that he knew about Wally being a girl. For the first time in a long time, Conner felt afraid of what the Archer would do to him due to the fact that Green Arrow was just a protective of those that he thought of as his kids.

"You have one chance Conner, so make it good. What are you planning on doing now that you know Kid Flash''s Secret?" Green Arrow growled out with anger in his voice.

Conner took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say as he knew that he REALLY did only have one chance as Green Arrow despite having a somewhat laid back persona, the archer was not afraid to voice his option when came to protecting those he loved and Wally was one of the people.

"I'll tell you what I told Flash. I don't plan on revealing anything about Wally being a girl to anyone. It's not my secret to tell. She was the one who gave me the moon and taught me how to be a normal teen so to speak. I would never do anything to hurt her." Conner replied hoping to calm the Emerald Archer down.

Green Arrow started at the Clone for a few minutes before he lowered the arrow. "I will make this perfectly clear as you have probably heard it several times already." Green Arrow said before he took a breath before speaking again. "If you do anything to hurt Wally in any way shape or form, I will make you wish that you were never found in that Cadmus pod or make you wish that you were never created." The Archer told Conner as he glared through his mask.

Conner felt his entire body shiver at what Green Arrow had said and the clone had no doubt that Green Arrow would do what he had just said.

"I promise that I won't hurt Wally in any way. She's my first friend and from what I have seen friends are something that you really don't want to lose in this world." Conner replied as he hoped that Green Arrow wouldn't shoot him.

"You got that right. Wally is one of the best people that you can call your friend that you could ever have and the best kid you can ever get to know." Green Arrow told Conner as he put his bow and arrow away.

Conner took this as a sign that he wasn't going to be turned into a pin cushion. "So what are you going to do to me?" Conner asked.

Green Arrow gave an embarrassed smile. "To be truthful, I thought that you were going to hurt Wally as I don't truly trust you completely just yet. I mean I trust you but just not 100 percent." The Archer explained. It wasn't that he didn't trust Conner completely, it was just Wally had been hurt in the past and no one was going to let her get hurt again.

Conner was hurt a little bit but he could see where Green Arrow was coming from as he was a clone of Superman from Cadmus which who knows what they had programmed him to do also there was Wally. Wally had a innocent streak to her and that sometimes got her in trouble.

"I get the picture on that." Conner replied.

Green Arrow looked at the Clone with another smile. He know knew that he could trust Conner with Wally. The clone had been nothing but loyal to the team and to his friends.

"Good. Now all you have to do is face Roy now that you know that Wally is a girl." Green Arrow told the Clone with a scary smile telling Conner that Roy did in fact know that Wally was a girl.

"How long will that be?"

"Judging from when Wally will tell Roy today, I would say right about now." Green Arrow said just as the door to the room opened up and in ran to the room with an arrow once again pointed at Conner.

"Alright Superboy, start talking. What are your intentions with Wally?" Roy growled out as the arrow came dangerously close to Conner's face.

"As I told Green Arrow, Flash and Batman, I don't plan on revealing anything about Wally being a girl to anyone. It's not my secret to tell. She was the one who gave me the moon and taught me how to be a normal teen so to speak. I would never do anything to hurt her." Conner told Roy the same thing he had told Green Arrow.

Roy looked at Conner for a few minutes before like his former mentor did and lowered the bow and arrow. "Don't you ever think about hurting her. Because if you do, I find some way to make you pay for the pain that you gave Wally." Roy growled out before leaving the room.

"Well, you got lucky considering the last time Roy thought that someone tried was trying to hurt Wally was when she was out as as girl and some guy tried to make a move on Wally which caused Roy to beat the crap out of the guy so bad that I had to bail my son out of jail." Green Arrow pointed out with a groan.

Conner smiled as he would have done the same thing that Roy had done if he was in the same situation. He was always protective of Wally and now that the clone had found out that Wally was a girl only made him more protective of Wally.

"I'd better get you back to The Cave before they send out the search party." GA grinned out as he motioned for Conner to follow him.

Conner smiled again before he took Green Arrow lead and followed him out the door to the nearest Zeta tube which was only a few blocks away from the building that Green Arrow had taken Conner to.

When the two heroes the Cave, Conner was welcomed with a 'thank goodness GA and Red Arrow didn't kill you' from Wally who hugged the Clone.

Wally stopped hugging Conner when she heard someone cough from behind her. Wally turned around to see Artemis looking at her with a look on her face.

"Mind telling us why Green Arrow kidnapped Superboy? Because I know it has something to do with you." Artemis asked as she glared the team's speedster.

Wally let out a curse and a groan. It was true that she was planning on telling the team that she was a girl soon but she just didn't want to tell them right now.

"Ya might want to sit down for this." Wally told her team as Conner shot her a look. "Conner, they have a right to know." Wally explained before she walked over to her teammates and friends save for Robin who already knew but was sitting down.

"What I am going tell you is something that I should have told you a long a long time ago." Wally told everyone.

_Wally tells the team that she is a girl and why really hides as a girl._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime. Please.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. WORK HAD BEEN MURDER. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT ROY IS NOT A CLONE AND THE EVENTS WITH THE LEAGUE BEING UNDER THE LIGHT'S CONTROL NEVER HAPPENED**

Chapter 4

Wally could feel the stares coming from her friends and teammates. The speedster knew that they were all curious as to what was going on.

"What I am going to tell you is something I should have told you before when the team was formed but like M'gann and Artemis, I was afraid to tell you guys. I know that some of you are going to upset that I didn't reveal my secret when everyone was revealing their secrets." Wally told her teammates as she mention the time when everyone was just so fed up with everyone keeping secrets from each other.

"Just get to the point Baywatch." Artemis said giving her speedy teammate a friendly glare. The archer had learned to trust the speedster as he had accepted her right off the bat when she told everyone that she was the daughter of villains.

Wally took a deep breath before she spoke. She was scared at what her friends would think about her but she knew that she had to tell them.

"This may be hard to comprehend but there is more to me than meets the eye." Wally started to say.

"So, you're saying that you're a girl or something?" Artemis asked jokingly but was shocked when the archer saw Wally turn her head in shame. "OH MY GOD! You really are a girl! I was just joking."

"Yes, I'm a girl. There's a story as to why I didn't reveal the truth about my gender." Wally said with a sad smile. "You may find this hard to understand and believe but why I hid my gender was not because of me becoming Kid Flash." Wally said as she took a seat on one of the couches. "When I was 9 years old just before I got my powers, I was kidnapped by The Joker during a trip to Gotham. Joker was planning on using me to get Flash to join him as Joker knew that I was Flash's biggest fan. I mean, everyone has seen how much Flash is protective of me. Flash would join Joker in a heartbeat to keep me safe." Wally asked as she got nods about Flash being protective of her. "Anyway, Joker got in in his head to..." Wally paused for a moment which caused everyone but Robin to wonder what Joker had done to the young speedster. "Rape me. I was lucky that Batman arrived just in time before he could do anything to me. Flash arrived a few second later and beat Joker to death when he saw how beat up I was. That was the time when The Rogues found out about what had happened to me and came up with the idea that Kid Flash who had yet to make an public appearance should be a boy as it was safer at the time."

"There's more to the reason why you hide your gender Wally. You should really tell them." Robin pointed out as he got looks from the others.

"Of course Bird-Boy would know." Artemis said. She was about to say something when she saw a look flash on Wally's face that she had seen many times before when she was a child.

"My father was not the nicest of people. I was five when he started to drink and when he was drunk he would hit my mother and myself. I hid the injuries from everybody until one day when Flash came by in his civilian form and found my father beating the crap out me. Flash almost killed my father but didn't and let the law handle him. My father got 40 years for child abuse with no chance of ever getting out early. I was so badly beaten that day that I was in the hospital for weeks. When I got out, Flash and my aunt adopted me." Wally told her story.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Kaldur asked as a little bit of hurt was in his voice.

"When I was shot protecting Conner, he found out that I was a girl when used his X-ray vision to see how badly I was hurt. Flash confronted him and told him that I was a girl and other things. I knew that it was only a matter of time before everyone found out. So instead of everyone finding out at different times i thought that it would be better if I just got my secret out out now." Wally told her teammates.

"That explains so much as to why Conner has had several meetings with the mentors." Kaldur once again spoke as he recalled Conner having had a talk with Batman and Green Arrow in the past few days.

"Yeah, the League knew I was a girl and let me make my own choice for when I would reveal myself as a girl." Wally explained.

The room was quiet for a few moments as Wally knew that everyone but her was using the mind link. The speedster could tell just by the faces that her friends besides Conner and Robin were upset with her hiding her gender from everyone. Wally also knew that it would take a while for her teammates to really trust her again.

Wally was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Conner looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Wally, although we are upset that you didn't trust us with your secret, we do understand the reason why you did what you did. Past trauma can play a large part in who you are." Kaldur pointed out with a kind smile.

"Wally, I kinda already knew do to the first time we used the Mind Link. Your aura is much like mine and I figured that you were a girl. I'm sorry for invading your thoughts like that." M'gann said with regret on her face.

"It's okay M'gann. I figured that you knew for a while based on the way you acted around me." Wally replied as she walked over to the green-skinned girl and gave her a hug.

Artemis walked over to Wally and smacked over the head like she normally did. "Baywatch, you got nothing to worry about with me. You accepted me when I told you about my family history. I know that I can accept you as a girl just as long as you don't want to do hair and make up." Artemis told her red-haired teammate.

"As if I would do that. I'm a tomboy to the fullest." Wally chuckled out. Wally was glad that her teammates had accepted her. She also knew that maybe their bonds would get stronger in battle. But unknown to Wally, one of the reasons why she pretended to me a boy was going to come back into her life.

_Next chapter Conner goes to Flash to ask for advice about some things about Wally and Wally's nightmare returns._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT.**


End file.
